La Llorona
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: A ella solo le quedaba caminar por la orilla del rio, es lo unico que su pobre espiritu le permitia, ella trato de luchar con el asesino pero este vencio, ella vencio.
**HOLIWIS aqui de nuevo con otro fic de terror XDD esque ando con la inspiracio que quieren que haga asjajsjas**

 **para los que esperan las actualizaciones de mis otros fics les explicare porque no lo e hecho :c**

 **Yo escribia en el celu los borradores y los pasaba a la pc, el celu me lo robaron y perdi todos mis avanzes T-T asi que tengo que reescribirlos porque de floja no los pase a la pc y mirenme ahora sin fics T-T asi que por eso no e subido, TENIA HASTA EL FINAL DE UNO DE MIS FICS T.T**

 **Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

 ** _La Llorona_**

Ella caminaba a paso lento, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de este mundo solo sabían botar esas gruesas lágrimas, la noche es demasiado helada para ella, sus gritos desgarradores para los que pasaban por el camino no lograban ayudar en su búsqueda

 _Sus pequeños…_

Ella les gritaba muchas cosas, ella sabía que todos eran culpables de su desgracia, ella murió en su búsqueda y si no los encontró cuando estaba viva ¿ _Cómo lo haría si ya estaba muerta_? Nada le importaba, solo se dedicaba a caminar llorando y gritando, ella tenía miedo ¿ _Qué diría el si la viera así, llorando y buscando sus tesoros_? De seguro le negaría el amor que tanto profesaban de jóvenes pero el igual era culpable ¿ _o no_? Muchas dudas la turbaban cada vez más, ella solo quería hallarlos y pedirles perdón, abrazarlos y poder descansar.

Vio a un joven caminar por la orilla de la carretera, ella se acerco lentamente, cada paso que daba era una lagrima que derramaba, al estar detrás del joven le grito con todas sus fuerzas

 _DEVUELVEMELOS_

El chico la miro asustada y huyo como todos los demás, ella lo persiguió con todas sus fuerzas pero era demasiado rápido.

Ella jamás los hallaría, ella pagaría por su error, ella era eso

La Llorona…

No entendía que había hecho mal, basto un instante para que su vida se acabara, todo lo que quería terminara, no recordaba el rostro del asesino, solo recordaba como caía lentamente al rio.

Los años pasaron y lo que era un pueblo era una ciudad, la gente temía salir por las noches debido a que ella rondaba la zona.

Un pequeño niño salto por la ventana de su casa con un gatito en brazos, el niño la miro extrañado

 _¿Estás bien?_

Ella lo miro un instante, el se parecía, el debía ser.

Tomo al niño en sus brazos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el niño se empezó a inquietar y removerse entre sus brazos, ella sonrió

Te encontré

El niño grito, entonces ella se percato que él no era, escucho el llanto de una madre desesperada corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlos, ella tomo una decisión

 _¿Si ella lo perdió todo, porque los demás no_? Tomo al niño y lo lanzo al rio, la madre grito con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzo al rio en busca de su amado hijo, si ella hubiera hecho eso en vez de luchar con el asesino ¿Estarían vivos en ese momento? Pero era tarde, esa madre tomo la decisión correcta y fue en busca de sus niños, ella lucho con el asesino terminando con el mismo final que sus hijos.

Un pequeño recuerdo Fugaz la estremeció.

En este lo veía a él, su amado gritándole, ella lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y este la lanzo al rio. Se desplomo en el suelo, su amado era el asesino, el la había matado, el había acabado con sus hijos. Siguió su camino por la orilla del rio, la madre había sido arrastrada por la corriente y ahora su cuerpo flotaba por en medio del rio, en sus brazos tenia al pequeño niño, este estaba llorando ¿No había acabo con él? El pequeño de cabellos rosas le rogaba a su madre que le contestara, su madre permanecía inerte siendo arrastrada por la corriente, ella decidió acabar con lo que había empezado, levanto su blanco vestido pero al poner un pie en el agua sus pecados la atravesaron como mil lanzas, punzantes " _Un rio_ " Dolor " _El llanto_ " Temor " _Sus hijos_ " Locura…

Ella era la culpable, ella había lanzado a sus hijos, ella no logro vencer con el asesino, no logro vencerse a ella misma, su esposo solo era una víctima más de lo ocurrido y su pequeño querubín pago el precio de sus locuras, ella se dejaría hundir en el rio, se bañaría en su pecado y se fundiría con él para siempre, eso era ella una pecadora…

La llorona…

 _Perdóname Sting… y mi pequeño Rogué_.

* * *

:3 **gracias por leer hasta aqui jasjsjsajjsasjas**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Minerva es la llorona, hiba a poner a Mavis pero es demasiado kawaii para este papel sjjasjasjas si no seria Zeref el lloron XDDD**

 **Sting es el esposo y la lanzo al rio porque ahogo a su bebe en el rio, el bebe es Rogue y la mama de Natsu es desconocida. Tambien cuando habla al principio de sus "hijos" en realidad hablava de todos los niños que lanzo al rio y entre ellos rogue**

 **Espero que les halla gustado y GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS EN LOS FICS ANTERIORES TwT TOY MUY FELIZ SJSJAJAS**


End file.
